Harry Potter & The College of Winterhold
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: “Come Now boy the minister has spoken it’s Azkaban for you” a gruff auror spoke as he near dragged a 12 year old Boy from the boat onto the island. The guard smirked “I knew the stories weren’t real Don’t worry you murdering scum we’ll throw you in with The Dark Lords insider Black and let him finish you”
1. Chapter 1 - Frim Azkaban to Skyrim

Harry Potter The College of Winterhold

Chapter 1

"Come Now boy the minister has spoken it's Azkaban for you" a gruff auror spoke as he near dragged a 12 year old Boy from the boat onto the island.

The guard smirked "I knew the stories weren't real Don't worry you murdering scum we'll throw you in with The Dark Lords insider Black and let him finish you"

Harry was dragged inside the prison where he was hurled into a cell.

As he opened his eyes a man stood over him

"Harry… Why'd they throw you in here?"

Harry looked at the man a vague image rushed to his mind of a younger version of this same man smiling laughing but not a cruel smile a friendly smile

"You remember me then Pup?, your Godfather Sirius Black, Now tell me what the Hell are you doing here?"

Harry explained how after the basilisk battle

Harry had been lying in his hospital wing when Ministry officials turned up and arrested him, the charges being that of endangering the wizarding world, Sirius laughed at that for a good minute before apologising and explaining how his own farce of an arrest had been handled.

Meanwhile in another world far away

Arch Mages Chamber

College of Winterhold

Skyrim.

a man sat up from his Meditation

As his former classmates walked in

The dark Elf Brelyna, the Khajiit J'Zargo and Teacher Tolfdir all three of the mages looked to the arch mage

"Did you feel that?" The Arch Mage Alexandre Said

"J'Zargo felt and saw the raw power in that cage" The tall cat man replied

"I must admit I too saw the vision" Brelyna added

"What do we do about it though?, Tolfdir what would Master Aren have done?"

The old mage looked pensive for a moment

"Savos was a kind and pragmatic Leader, He may have intervened The younger man in the vision did appear to be a child, However as you are archmage it is ultimately your decision what we do"

Alexandre hummed "Come we should use the ritual circle We've no idea what resistance we may meet, Brelyna, J'zargo please go and get the other magic school heads, Tolfdir and I will meet you on the roof"

"It will be done Sir" Brelyna replied

"I've told you about calling me that…"

"And you know i do it because it annoys you' the Dunmer said with a smirk as the two mages took their leave

"If i may ask archmage, what is your plan?"

"I haven't a clue, I was thinking using a Dremora to open a portal" Alexandre replied

Meanwhile in Azkaban

In the cell Harry and Sirius were locked in

The young boy shivered

"I'm sorry Harry i wish i could protect you the dementors feed on happiness try and concentrate on my voice"

Sirius said tears rolling down his face at his inability to help his godson.

A loud pop sounded and Sirius looked around The Wall of the Cell had turned into a deep purple Portal

He looked at it curiously

"Quick Grab The boy and come through those undead creatures will detect the portal"

"Who are you"

"A better option than you are currently living in hurry" the voice spoke

"Come on Harry Let's get you out of here son" Sirius said carrying Harry through the portal Sirius felt like his body was going through a drain pipe his vision returned to him and he was stood atop a medieval castle like building A Tall man in Fluffy Robes and a heavy Mask was pointing a staff at the portal the portal closing.

A woman Approached and bowed down to assess harry sirius moved between them the woman put her hands up

"I promise i only mean to help the boy please" She said

"Colette means him no harm" The masked man said Sirius eyed him suspiciously an old man approached

"Forgive the archmages appearance he dresses like that as it aids his magical powers

"My Name is Tolfdir, You are at the college of winterhold in Skyrim, we detected you and your young friend's trauma and we decided to save you"

"My name is Sirius Black and that is my godson Harry Potter, We were thrown in Azkaban Prison for crimes we didn't commit in England, Thank you for helping us"

"The boy is unharmed but very malnourished I will need to work on his in the hall of countenance Arch Mage" Colette called out

"May we help your godson Mr Black?" Tolfdir asked

"I want to stay with him" Sirius commented

"Tolfdir, Brelyna Help me levitate the child" Colette Asked the Old man moving to Harry's side but was stopped by the masked man who put two hands out and a beam of light touched Harry gently raising him into the Air a dark skinned girl imitated the move and gave extra lift to Harry.

Colette led the way Harry floating along behind her Tolfdir led Sirius into the tower

"I assure you the child will be safe, Take rest and some clean robes" the head wizard offered handing Sirius some fresh robes.

Sirius pulled the robes on feeling a strange massaging feeling inside as he wore them

His magic felt stronger somehow,

Whoever these people were they seemed to want to help him and Harry the old wizard Tolfdir reappeared

"Colette is still helping your godson his magic whilst powerful seems to have been limited" Tolfdir said

"Can i see him?"

"He will need to rest when they have finished Colette is the best Restoration Mage in the college and No One has the powers of our current Archmage he is the province's most powerful Magic user, He helped the Great Dragonborn Fight and kill the eater of worlds"

"So Tolfdir, Tell me where am I?"

" you have crossed dimensions your world exists parallel to this one"

"These robes they make me feel stronger?"

"Those are robes imbued with Magicka they increase your magical pool, try a basic spell if you wish" The Mage offered

"I've not hot my wand it was taken upon my arrest" Sirius admitted

"Ah your world uses foci Ours doesn't require foci, Try your spell using your hands"

"Lumos" Sirius said pushing his hand forward a ball of light emerged from his hand sticking to his skin

"Amazing I never could do that before"

"You see In this world Foci are a choice I don't use them myself whereas the Archmage chooses to use them from time to time, come we shall check on your godson"

the two men walked into the room where Colette was pouring healing magic into Harry

She looked up

"Ah Master Wizard, The boy is sleeping something strange exists within him i've never seen anything like it before I'd like Sergius the Archmage to look him over it's dark and it looks like a soul fragment, but for the time being i think we allow him to rest"

"I'll sit with him if that's ok If he wakes he'll want to see a familiar face"

Tolfdir smiled and left with colette

"Well Harry" Sirius said quietly running his hand over harry's hair

"Looks like both our lives just changed"

A/N

If you would like to see this continued let me know in reviews it's an idea that I had around Christmas last year and found it in my Google Drive and decided to finish the first chapter got a few ideas nothing long term anyway hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2 - a Lycanthropic Friend

**Harry Potter The College of Winterhold**

 **Chapter 2**

Minister of Magic's Office, London.

"What do you mean Black and Potter have Gone?"

"We did a roll call and their cell is empty no sign of a breakout Minister sir"

"Lock down the prisoners I've got to speak to the chief warlock" Fudge blustered rising and approaching his fireplace.

Hall of Elements, College of Winterhold, Skyrim.

Tolfdir led the two foreign wizards into the large open hall.

"This is where our teachings are conducted, Once per day a Master will speak on their area of expertise, Today I am teaching on my Area that being alteration"

"Alteration Magic?" Harry asked

"The School of Alteration involves the manipulation of the physical world and its natural properties. This includes spells like water breathing, magical protection, and paralysis, If you'll allow it i shall Demonstrate Mr Black would you stand opposite me?" The old Mage said

Sirius nodded and took his place

Tolfdir generated a ball of energy and pushed it at Sirius hitting the wizard, Sirius arms and legs locked and he fell backward landing on some pillows, remaining still for 10 seconds before Sirius stood up.

"a expert level spell paralysis, makes the victim completely immobile for a limited time, In battle it could be followed up by another attack with magic or weapon"

"I've never thought of Immobilization that way before, our magic teaching is not battle ready" Sirius replied

The doors opened and The Humanoid Cat man J'zargo entered

"J'zargo was sent to find you master wizard, The Archmage wishes to speak with our foreign friends he has had another vision, J'zargo will escort you" the Khajiit said leading the trio out of the hall into a stairwell climbing one floor to the Archmage's quarters

The Archmage was waiting in the hall atop the stairs

"I have had a vision i think from your world a lycanthrope arguing with an old man, I will show you"

Sirius growled his dog side coming to the surface

"If Albus has hurt Remus"

"Remus?" Tolfdir asked

"My best friend He's a werewolf, in our world Non Humans are mistreated"

"That is terrible, Some of the greatest Warriors in our world are non humans like J'zargo here"

"Archmage J'zargo suggests you show them the vision, if this Remus is in Danger we should Act"

Archmage Alexandre Stepped forward magic glowing around his gloved hands he pressed his hands on the foreheads of the two wizards as they fell into a vision.

Vision

"So Albus what can we do if Black Potter are out there together The world is in severe Danger" A Heavyset Redheaded woman said

"Harry is a second year Wizard He won't be able to perform magic not without a wand I don't believe Sirius did Anything" a shabby greying man said

"Now now Lupin you know that to be false black was the secret keeper"

The shabby man got up abruptly

"Sitting here is getting us nothing I'm going to find out first hand"

Dumbledore stood "Remus if you find them you must hand them in they are both dangerous Criminals and MUST be kissed by the dementors"

"I'll do things My Way Dumbledore"

"REMUS LUPIN YOU WILL DO AS THE CHIEF WARLOCK COMMANDS" Molly Weasley screeched

"Oh piss off Molly, I'm not one of your brood treat me with the respect I've earnt"

"I am you filthy werewolf"

A Growl escaped Remus

"Say that again?... No well Sod off I'm going to find my best friend"

As Lupin walked out into the street Bolts of red light flew at him his lycanthropic senses allowed him to dodge The first few but he took one to the back but kept moving, desperate not to fall.

Vision End

As their eyes opened from the vision The Archmage Moved without a word Channeling blue magic into his hands before firing it at the ground a Humanoid creature made of what looked like Ice appeared

"You know what to do" Alexandre Said the creature vanishing reappearing moments later carrying Remus Lupin the Lycanthropic Wizard Knocked out in the creature's arms

The creature put the man down bowing its head to Alexandre who touched it with blue Magic and it vanished.

Lupin's eyelids fluttered as he started to wake up looking around at the unfamiliar room eventually sighting Sirius Harry

Groggily he crawled to his knees.

Sirius put out a hand

"Sirius, Harry? where am I?" Remus asked taking the hand

"We are safe Remus, Albus Dumbledore Fudge cannot reach us here"

"How?, Why?" Remus replied

"Because my moon born friend, You are not in the same universe anymore" Alexandre said

Remus spun around to look at the Archmage his Robes lined with fur, resembling a poncho in the shape of a triangle, draped across the front of his body.

"Who are you?" the werewolf asked

"I am Archmage Alexandre of the College of winterhold in the province of Skyrim"

"The province of Where?"

"Remus we're not in our dimension anymore" Sirius replied

Remus looked at Sirius taking a breath

"I need you to say it just so I can hear it, If you tell me you didn't betray James I will believe You"

"Remus I convinced James to make Peter the secret Keeper after Albus suggested I was too obvious being Jay's best man"

Remus took a step forward and hugged Sirius

Pulling away after a moment

"So what now"

"The ministry won't find us here Harry I have been training with the Masters here Their battle magic makes what we were taught look like infants"

"How do they treat my kind here?"

"Lycanthropes?" The Archmage asked Remus spinning to face him horror on his face

"In Skyrim As long as Werewolves don't wildly attack innocents you will be allowed to do as you please A group of warriors live in the whiterun hold they are of the lupine blood

They use their blessing to fight as warriors, Should you wish it i will send a courier to them asking for them to meet with you"

Remus sighed all this was happening so quickly for him he looked to Sirius who nodded

"Send the letter I want control of moony"

"It will be done, Join your friends from your world in their training Whiterun is several days away from here we likely won't hear back for a week in that time You can learn the schools of magic we teach here at the college.

"Thank You for helping me" Remus replied as he turned away from the Large Mage

"Work hard and prove you can master our ways of magic that is all we ask of those we teach"

Harry, Sirius and Remus followed Tolfdir back into the large chamber where the Master Wizard continued their training.

 **A/N** **Ok so a lot of you wanted this to continue I did have a bit of writer's block I will admit.** **Hope this was what you were hoping for and that you enjoyed let me know in reviews what you thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter The College of Winterhold chapter 3**

A Week later a Courier arrived at the College carrying a reply from the Companions.

'Archmage we are interested in meeting your friend from another dimension when all of our brothers are back from Their hunts we will Set out for your college, We should be with you in no more than a week.

Aela'

The Archmage relayed the information to The three other worldly wizards, Remus Paled at the mentioned group of werewolf warriors.

"Remus remember you've dealt with packs before from what The People here have told me these companions are A remarkable group, you'll be okay"

Harry continued to train under the tutelage of Tolfdir the old wizard having a spring in his step at such a young student, Harry's skills continued to improve in leaps and bounds

The day arrived that the Companions were due and as firstlight arrived faralda escorted the group up the path into the quad

Where the remaining staff stood waiting Archmage Alexandre stood in the middle his Mask in place, Harry Sirius and Remus stood Behind The imposing Battlemage

A Well proportioned woman with Battle Armour on and War pain on her face Led a group of similarly armoured men Into the central Quad

The woman Bent in greeting

"Archmage Thank you for Contacting us, We were intrigued at the letter, tell me how did you come to meet this Lycanthrope from another dimension?"

"Alexandre's expression was hard to identify behind his mask His voice sounded uninhibited by the mask "A story for another time Harbinger Aela, I was sorry to hear of Kodlak he was a good man"

Harry looked to Tolfdir who whispered

"her former Leader he was killed by the Black Hand a terrible bandit group who focus on killing werewolves"

Aela noticed this exchange and Approached

" you must be the other dimensional users it is a pleasure to meet you I am harbinger Aela the huntress which of you has the blessing of Hircine?"

"hircine?" Sirius asked

" Hircine the Daedric prince of the hunt, who was the creator of the lycanthropy blessing"

Remus looked horrified "blessing? it's been nothing but a curse for me"

A large man joined Aela Hearing this "Curse how Dare you…"

" Farkas enough this man is from a different dimension remember what I told you. from what the arch mage told me your dimension doesn't treat people with the blessing of Hircine very well is that correct" Aela replied silencing the man called Farkas

"Werewolves are treated as dark creatures as we are unable to control our transformation as it is entirely controlled by the full moon" Remus replied

Aela chuckled slightly "I can understand that, Things are different here in the most part, some people do not welcome our kind but we treat our abilities as a blessing, the archmage has permission to offer you training with us to control and use the inner strength of your inner beast"

Remus looked towards Harry and Sirius the young Mage nodding And The Marauder Speaking "I won't tell you what to do, Remus this is your decision to make understand that Harry I will support whatever decision you make"

Remus turned to the Group and nodded

"Thank you for your offer i will come with you and train with you"

Aela nodded a smile on her painted face

"Companions Positions"

The group Lined up keeping Remus in the middle for his protection

"We'll see you soon Moony" Sirius said as the companions left the college making their way along the path back towards Winterhold.

"He'll be okay i hope" Sirius asked the Archmage

" Nobody in Skyrim Knows lycanthropy like the Companions if anybody could help your friend learn how to control his inner animal it is them I have no doubts" the masked Mage replied.

The next few days went by as The Mages Continued the training with the two wizards

Harry took to the new Magic incredibly well besting J'Zargo in a duel Towards the end of the week

Early one morning As Harry and Sirius Rested

An explosion was heard followed by a large amount of footsteps

Quick as they could they both got up and Approached the doorway Tolfdir came in

"Stay in here The imperial soldiers are raiding the college again I'll ward this door until…"

"No" Harry interrupted If the college is in danger We want to help defend it"

"The Archmage said you might say that Stay Together and Join J'Zargo on the roof of this building he's Using Conjuration to Distract their forces they usually go away after a while

Harry and Sirius climbed the stairs to the door and Opened it.

J'Zargo was stood to one edge leaning over A flash of light Burst from his hand and An 8 foot tall Ice man Appeared Waddling over to a group of Soldiers And punching them out of the way the Khajiit turned a Smirk on his face "Ah yes Young Mage, J'Zargo is enjoying himself this morning Imperial Soldiers Are good target practice And test subjects for J'Zargo's Experimental Spells".

The Khajiit Pulled a scroll from his robes and Unfurling it held it over the edge Green Light shot from it and fiver soldiers Dropped to the ground frozen in place The ice creature treading on them.

"Take these young Mage they are J'Zargo's Mass Paralysis Scrolls, Old Mage, Take this Staff J'Zargo created it himself It casts Fire Bolts"

Sirius took the Staff And pointed it forward

Stepping back as a Sizable Ball of Fire erupted from the end blasting some soldiers back.

After about an Hour of Knocking back or outright killing imperial soldiers They stopped coming

"All College Mages Report to the Hall of The Elements"

"Ah the Archmage wishes to speak to us J'Zargo hopes none of us have fallen" the Khajiit Mage said casually

"Do people get killed here often?" Sirius Asked

"During Imperial Raids?, Sometimes The Archmage Is a Seasoned Battlemage and there are many Pure Mages Every battle can have consequences , Come J'Zargo will escort you to the Hall of The Elements"

 **A/N So we're back with this Hope** **you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Last time i messed up**

 **I said black hand when i meant silver hand… thanks to every reviewer who pointed it out now onwards**

 **And yes it probably would be a massacre the army running up that path Please suspend your disbelief for a second**

 **Harry Potter & The College of Winterhold**

 **Chapter 4**

"My friends Today we have defended ourselves again Outsiders Do not know of the things we do here they do not understand what can be gained from the in depth study of the arcane arts That will not change today, Or any day soon All we can do is Defend ourselves when people try to put us down Now Students return to your studies The Staff and I will reinforce our Defences" Alexandre Said As he stood atop the Steps outside the Hall of the elements.

Harry and Sirius stood amongst the assembled students all in varieties of the blue Robes and hoods.

"I Myself Feel enough is enough And will be Speaking with Influential Members of our land to stop this oppressive regime against us. Yes the Eye of Magnus caused great Horror including the deaths of My predecessor Master Savos Aren And Mirabelle Ervine amongst others Yes We could have controlled Ancano better but Those times are in the past our future is our own we have friends from other world in our midst I urge you all to continue your studies A small group including myself will be leaving The College later Master Wizard Tolfdir will be in charge during my absence I hope you will treat him with the respect you treat Myself" the Arch mage said stepping down from the steps leaving Tolfdir to speak Alexandre was followed by His Central group of J'Zargo and Brelyna the Two in Master Robes J'zargo carrying a Staff across his back The Archmage motioned to Harry and Sirius the two wizards following the Trio of Mages.

"I Have business in Whiterun, Would the two of you like to accompany Your werewolf friend will likely be at the companions Headquarters in the City" Alexandre asked

"Are we safe outside the Walls?"

"You look like Bretons as far as anyone can tell, J'Zargo and Brelyna will be coming along J'Zargo as you saw is a dab hand with enchanting and paralysis Brelyna is one of the best pure mages here at the college" the Dunmer Blushed under her hood Unnoticed by all but Harry

"What The Archmage is saying is in a Fight We are strong your safety is secure J'Zargo assures you" The Khajiit said confidently

"As a dark Elf My skills with Offensive Destruction magic is naturally higher than other races and our Archmage is one of the world's leading Conjuration Experts" she said returning the compliment Sirius caught onto the two Mages clear like for one another.

"It would be nice to see some more of this world I'd like to come along maybe i can learn some more about this place might be useful if we're going to be staying here" Harry said with a look to Sirius

Sirius smiled at his Godson "Ok We'll go From what I read about Skyrim it's very big how do we get to Whiterun from here?"

"We'll take a carriage There's one that runs from The Town below to Whiterun later today we'll make our way through winterhold and Take the carriage Whiterun is 9 hours away" Alexandre replied As they arrived at the Archmage's Quarters "Anyone need anything before we depart?" He asked

"I'll Mix a couple of potions Al urr i mean archmage" Brelyna Said everyone noticing her familiarity with the archmage

"I've told you Bre you can call me by my name when we're in here It's no secret that we were classmates"

"J'Zargo thinks you two are adorable He wonders how long until you stand before Mara"

Sirius Laughed heartily at that the Khajiit nodding having gained a reaction

Brelyna Mixed up potions from the Well stocked table handing round Green, Red and Blue Potions

"The Blue One will restock your Magical Energy the Red will heal any injuries, Green is for Energy I have Extras in my Bag should you need any" the Dunmer Said

The group walked down the path Through the town of Winterhold The villagers Seemed to move out of their way as they walked

"Not fans of the college?" Sirius noticed

"you don't know the half of it They're a lot less antagonistic since i took Charge as Archmage, Being Thane of the hold has its Benefits"

As they passed the Jarl's Longhouse

a grey haired man was stepping out He smiled widely at the Archmage

"Morning Jarl Kralder" Alexandre Preempted.

"Archmage Any News from the College?" The Jarl asked

"Another attack We repelled them again, Guards napping again?

"Now my friend you know I cannot Put my men at risk, My hold has no quarrel with you or your students others in Skyrim do i only have a small barrack of guards When a squad like that storms through all i can do is urge my people to Stay inside and not be antagonistic"

The Archmage nodded

"I understand My friends and I will be away a week or so Master Tolfdir is in charge in my absence, I've business in Whiterun to attend"

"Ah give my regards to Balgruuf a better man there never was, have a safe journey" the jarl added s the arch mage led his small group to the carriage waiting point

The Driver smiled and Taking his payment permitted them onto the cart beginning the journey.

Several hours passed as the cart bumped along the roads Stopping a few times to deal with wild animals The Animals quickly dispatched by J'Zargo by way of a Fireball.

Arriving Just Outside the old Honningbrew meadery Recently rebranded as an outpost of Black Briar Meadery The Archmage stepped out of the cart stretching out his muscles as Sirius woke up the sleeping Harry.

"hmm are we there Sirius?" Harry Murmured

"We are a short walk away young Mage, J'Zargo knows only of Whiterun's history" The Khajiit Commented

"Yeah we'll be in the city in a few minutes, I thought we'd take a break here I haven't had Black Briar Mead in a while, so i got us all a drink" Alexandre said Handing out bottles of the amber liquid.

Everyone drank their Mead the warmth filling them.

"That's a lovely drink, I haven't had something that good in years" Sirius commented

"Well let's get walking Whiterun is the other side of that river" Alexandre replied pointing to the Castle town as they started walking a loud Howl could be heard two enormous Wolves Charged towards the group as the Mages Took Attack positions Sirius Suddenly yelled "Wait I know that Wolf" Sirius Approached the Wolf The creature stopping and almost smiling it stood on its back legs and Starting changing In place of the wolf stood Remus.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for this being so delayed i've changed my life in many ways and writing is a very low priority at the moment**

 **As and when i have stuff for you it will be given**

 **Let me know how you liked this and what you want to see next**

 **See ya**


End file.
